


I won't look back

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek a veces finge que no está sonriendo, que su corazón no bombea más rápido conforme los pasos del adolescente hacen su camino lentamente, por encima de las diversas lonas clavadas en el suelo y que, cuando llega hasta a él, los labios le pican rogándole por besarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't look back

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto nació como una idea para la historia de uno de los hijos del Sterek en '¿Quieres ser mi novio?' pero me gustó tanto que la hice Sterek y tal vez también JiSaac así que espero que no se aburran.

La hora siempre es la misma, incluso podría decirse que el segundero siempre va en el mismo lado. Pausado, burlándose de la alegría que poco a poco va embargando el cuerpo del mecánico tal como lo relata el zorro. El mismo sol de siempre está en lo alto, las gotitas de la coca cola se deslizan hasta tocar la madera, las herramientas crujen al tocar más metal y entonces, cuando todo está en su lugar, la puerta se abre.

Derek a veces finge que no está sonriendo, que su corazón no bombea más rápido conforme los pasos del adolescente hacen su camino lentamente, por encima de las diversas lonas clavadas en el suelo y que, cuando llega hasta a él, los labios le pican rogándole por besarlo. Stiles se ríe sobre su boca, bajito, como un secreto y finalmente deja que ese pequeño contacto suceda tan etéreo que parece un sueño.

-Hola, guapo –Murmura el adolescente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y mirar fijamente su rostro. Los dedos largos, hechos por una deidad, le acarician los pómulos, bajan rozando sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros y siguen descendiendo hasta que sus blancas manos se encuentran con las suyas y entrelaza sus dedos.

-Stiles, no… -El más joven lo mira diciendo ‘Stiles, sí’, como si eso fuera un juego cuando ambos saben que no lo es, porque Stiles tiene clase de dibujo en una hora y las manos de Derek están manchadas de grasa, aceite, gasolina que sin importar cuanto las lave siempre lucen sucias; son las secuelas de ser un mecánico pero a Stiles no le importa, el besa sus nudillos manchados y lo guía de tal forma en que el abrazo que siempre espera le sabe demasiado dulce.

-¿No tienes clases?- Pregunta Derek, igual que siempre –De protocolo, de cómo caminar, de cómo hablar.

-Como si tuvieran algo que enseñarme –Stiles recarga su mentón en su pecho y besa su mandíbula –Hoy me quedaré aquí a hacerte la tarde imposible –Derek le arquea las cejas, dos surcos negros sobre sus ojos, tan profundos y tan hermosos como una nebulosa. Eso es lo que ve Stiles cada vez que están juntos, los ojos de alguien que ha vivido demasiado para una vida pero que aun así sigue luchando y es por eso que sigue apareciendo junto a él cada vez que tiene oportunidad o cada vez que su mejor amigo le da un pase libre a fingir quedarse a dormir en su casa.

-Estar contigo es imposible –Murmura Derek besando su frente despacio, deja de pensar en lo mucho que va a ensuciar la ropa de marca de Stiles y acaricia su espalda.

-Pero el esfuerzo lo vale, acéptalo, Derek –Stiles le mira sonriente –Valemos toda la pena del mundo.

-¿Enserio debo responder eso? –El adolescente le golpea suavemente el hombro antes de darle otro beso y alejarse completamente.

Hay un estante lleno de autos de juguetes, fue lo único que Derek logró sacar de su niñez, algunos estaban un poco chamuscados, pero Stiles se encargó de repararlos. Fue por eso que lo conoció, el hijo de la alcaldesa y el sheriff de Beacon Hills lo encontró preguntando a un carrocero como reparar esas pequeñas cosas y se ofreció para el trabajo. Desde entonces Derek se acostumbró a tenerlo en su taller mecánico todos los días, incluso de vez en cuando en su insípido loft, Stiles era como una ráfaga de viento en pleno verano y como imperfecto ser humano, Derek no pudo negarse a él.

-Hoy es viernes –Dice Stiles cuando ya pasaron dos horas y no tiene nada más que decir, porque a veces eso es posible –Y mis padres tienen una cena.

-Ya te dije que no voy a ir a esas cosas –Responde Derek antes de que el adolescente termine de hablar –Suficiente fue ir a cenar con tus padres.

-Lo sé, creo que te pedí demasiado –Stiles suspira –Pero no quería invitarte a la cena, bueno sí, tener una cena, pero no con ellos, sino contigo no tú contigo, sino yo contigo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? –Pregunta Derek antes de cerrar el cofre del auto que está reparando.

-Eso –Derek casi se siente un poco desenfocado tras la sonrisa que le regala el más joven –Si quieres, podemos ir a ese restaurante de la otra vez donde me dejan tomar de tu cerveza y hacen las mejores papas rizadas.

Derek resopla una carcajada porque solamente un niño como Stiles puede preferir el barato restaurante de pasada que el mejor restaurante de Beacon Hills.

-Yo invito –Murmura el adolescente antes de brincar del estante donde había estado sentado.

-Creo que no puedo negarme a esa oferta –Derek le pellizca un poco los muslos antes de tomar un trapo viejo e intentar limpiarse las manos.

Pasan por el loft antes de ir a cenar, Derek se ducha, se cambia de ropa e intenta que su vestimenta encaje con la de su novio pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

-¡Tienes un sartén de Mickey Mouse! –Grita Stiles desde la parte de abajo cuando lo ve aparecer en las escaleras –Son de esos donde puedes hacer Hot Cakes ¿Verdad? Siempre quise uno pero mamá siempre dijo que no ‘’La comida no es un juego, Stiles’’ –Derek sonríe al escuchar la pobre imitación de la alcaldesa del pueblo. -¿Me vería muy mal si intento quitarte la ropa?

-No más de lo usual –Stiles le saca la lengua y camina directamente a él. -¿Quieres quedarte?

-¿Haciendo preguntas indecorosas de nuevo?

-Como si no te gustara.

Stiles siempre se ha preguntado cómo es que Derek consiguió el lujoso Camaro que conduce, como es que se hizo del taller del que es dueño y por el que trabaja tanto, pero sobre todo se pregunta cómo es que se ganó la reputación que su padre, el Sheriff Stilinski, le recuerda una y otra vez en cada oportunidad que tiene, como si con eso pudiera hacerlo desistir. Le ha dicho que fue él quien mató a su familia, quien buscó la evidencia para que enviaran a su tío al manicomio y quien envió  a su hermana menor a un internado en Sudamérica. Le dijo que en cualquier momento lo va a cambiar por alguien más fácil, alguien que esté a su altura, porque a veces a sus padres les parece que Stiles no está al alcance de nadie e incluso lo han dicho ‘’No está a la altura de Stiles’’

Vuelven al loft después de horas de diversión escuchando a gente cantar con un karaoke antiguo, beberse cervezas y mirarse a los ojos mientras se besan. Stiles se saca la ropa apenas pone un pie en el interior, jala la manta que dejó doblada sobre el sofá cuatro días antes y camina por el lugar descalzo esperando pacientemente mientras su novio prepara algo canela con leche.

Está descalzo sobre el frío suelo pero eso no lo detiene, acaricia los vinilos antiguos, los cd’s de bandas de rock, algunas cajas de películas infantiles, libros de historia, de fantasía, clásicos y finalmente llega a un pequeño peluche con forma de dinosaurio. Stiles sonríe al acariciar su trompa color verde chillón. Mueve un poco al muñeco y cuando quiere volver a acomodarlo cae entre sus manos. A penas y mide veinte centímetros pero es imponente y estaba ahí porque ocultaba un frasco de vidrio, lleno de monedas y billetes.

Stiles sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato, a él lo ha matada en muchas ocasiones y esa no es la excepción. Toma el frasco entre sus manos dispuesto a ir hacia Derek y preguntarle si van a viajar a las Cataratas del Paraíso. Es entonces cuando su corazón se detiene y casi al mismo tiempo bombea tan rápido que parece querer salir huyendo.

‘’ _Para el anillo de compromiso._

_Stiles’’_

Se lee al otro lado del frasco, letra de color azul perfectamente lustrosa   y moldeada. Stiles conoce esa letra, es la letra que se presume perfecta en esas tarjetitas que Derek le deja en el asiento del jeep o en la almohada cuando duermen juntos.

Stiles devuelve el frasco a donde estaba y se golpea un par de veces las manos al acomodar al dinosaurio intentando que no se note que estuvo ahí, que descubrió el pequeño secreto de su novio y no sabe qué hacer con él, así que se sienta en el sofá, se acurruca dentro de la manta e intenta no mirar en dirección al frasco, pero está ahí y parece que está brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

Se queda sentado en el mismo lugar hasta que Derek llega con las dos tazas ocupando sus fuertes manos.

-Vi el frasco –Dice rápidamente Stiles –No quería pero estaba mirando por ahí y creí que íbamos a _caratatas_ del paraíso pero no vamos a _caratatas_ del paraíso y te iba a decir pero no supe como así que lo volví a dejar ahí pero arruiné tu sorpresa y me siento el peor novio de la historia de los novios y el señor Dino lo sabe porque me vio.

-Se llama Henry –Dice Derek ocupando el asiento junto a Stiles. Deja las dos tazas en la mesa de madera y acomoda el cuerpo de su novio hasta que casi está sobre el suyo.

-¿Quién? –Pregunta Stiles -Por qué el frasco dice Stiles y Stiles soy yo y no conoces a ningún Henry así que no puedes comprar un anillo para un tal Henry…

-El dinosaurio se llama Henry –Corta Derek deslizando su pulgar por la piel desnuda de sus hombros –Y no arruinaste la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? –Stiles se estira  y toma una de las tazas entre sus manos.

-Sigues sin saber cuándo lo haré –La mirada del más joven se ilumina casi haciendo que la habitación se ilumine y Derek gira la cabeza para dejar de verlo porque sabe que mirar mucho tiempo al sol es malo. –A demás, ni siquiera lo he comprado.

-Aún –Murmura Stiles dándole un beso en la barbilla –Tienes que tener un buen discurso, mejor que el que le dio Isaac a Jackson, no me importa si casi lo hizo llorar.

-Ese fue un buen discurso –Acepta Derek –Tu amigo dejó su mansión para irse a vivir en una casita y poner un jardín.

-No fue el discurso –Derek arquea las cejas –Fue la acción.

Stiles vuelve de nuevo la mirada hacia el frasco, siente que lo llama como si fuera un imán.

-¿Me dirás que sí? –Pregunta Derek una hora después, suena tan pequeño y tan roto que a Stiles se le encoge el corazón.

-Te diría mil veces que sí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
